A Gallifreyan's Dream
by SonicScrewdriver
Summary: When Jack runs out of shampoo, he, the Doctor and Martha have to make an emergancy landing on Earth to get some. What happens when there are strange lights on the console, Jack's harassed, and Martha's asking questions about Traffic lights? NEW CHAPTER!
1. Arguments of the Time Travellers

A Gallifreyan's Dream

The Doctor was sitting in the captain's chair, fiddling with a spare part of the TARDIS. His companions, Jack Harkness and Martha Jones, were away doing something or other. He hated times like these, when they weren't around to bother him, because he'd sit and brood about Rose. It had been two years and a week since he'd last seen her, felt her hand in his, her musical laughter in the air – and it still hurt as much as it did the day after she left. Who ever said "time heals the most painful wounds" had obviously never met Rose Tyler.

Martha came bounding into the console room to find the Doctor, once again, lost in thought. He was doing this more and more nowadays;

"Doctor!" she asked, waving a hand in front of his face impatiently.

"Wha-" the Doctor jumped. "Sorry! Right … where are we off to this time? You decide, Martha Jones!" he said, bouncing around the console, pointing his finger at her.

"Em …" she was cut of by Jack running in with only a towel on, his hair dripping wet.

"We've ran out of shampoo!" he cried. "I need to get the slimy alien goo off it! I'm not going _anywhere_ until we get some more shampoo." He sat down on the captain's chair and crossed his arms over his chest, while trying to keep the towel in place. He was obviously cross; then again, most people knew when it came to looks, to Jack it was of the utmost importance. This is probably why he took a big hissy fit when he got squired with goo on Yougi, the planet they had just visited. Wasn't the Doctor's problem he looked like a convict who had escaped imprisonment. Nevertheless, the green goo was slimy, smelly and thick, and Jack had been in the shower almost half and hour trying to scrub it off.

"OK, OK, we're going, Jack!" he said, pressing some buttons and pulling some levers. The usual tumble that came with flying through the vortex – before the TARDIS started shaking erratically. Martha and Jack looked at each other worriedly – and shampoo forgotten, Jack ran away to get dressed.

"Come on, girl!" the Doctor chanted, hitting her with a hammer despite her protests. Jack came skidding back into the console room, dressed in record time but with his hair still soaking wet.

"Hold on!" the Doctor shouted, as they all grabbed hold of the support beams that outline the walls of the TARDIS. They all clutched on for dear life; and were not shocked when the loud beep came from the console, signalling they had made a crash landing. For once, the Doctor looked lost.

"I … I don't know where we are," he said. "We could be anywhere in the universe," he started punching things into the TARDIS, to try and find their hidden location.

"How about London?" said Jack. He and Martha were at the doors of the TARDIS, pulling it open to reveal the Thames and Big Ben.

"Oh," was all the Doctor could say. He soon regained his composure, and looked around. "Do you know what date it is?" he asked his companions. They shook their heads, while still looking

"There are no newspapers…" said Jack, wandering around, looking in bins and on benches.

"Doctor, can I ask a question?" asked Martha, who had appeared at his side, looking curious..

"Of course!" he asked, looking like he was glad that she had asked a question, and that he was sure that he knew what I was.

"Why are the traffic lights blue?" she said, pointing to the road behind the TARDIS. Sure enough, the traffic lights were blue.

"Ah." He said. "Well…" then he realized. Traffic lights are not meant to be blue, anywhere in the universe. Traffic lights were an Earth thing, and they were all the same colour. Which must mean…

"TRUST US ON THIS!"

The Doctor spun around. There, on the same type of billboard that they had seen Pete Tyler all those years ago, was Pete, Jackie, and girl that he didn't know, and there she was, in all her blonde brilliance. Just standing there as if it was the most casual thing to do in the world.

Rose.


	2. A Picture Says A Thousand Words?

A/N : Sorry, forgot to mention 2 things : 1. I don't own DW, funnily enough, and 2. This is set AFTER 'Utopia' but before 'The Last of the Time Lords', so Jack is with the Doctor and Martha is still there.

And thank you to these people who have reviewed : 9ud9ir190ne6ad, Rinnabeth Archer and gaiafreedom21!

**A Gallifreyan's Dream**

**A Picture Says A Thousand Words?**

"JACK!"

Jack Harkness spun around quickly, frantic. He started towards the Time Lord, who had a disbelieving, 'pinch me I'm dreaming' look about him. Understandable, if you saw what he had, but then again Jack hadn't.

"What's wrong?" Jack said. The Doctor could only point. Jack just stared.

"Who's that?" Jack said, his nose crinkled. He tapped a finger on the picture of the girl the Doctor didn't know. She was standing at the end of the four 'Tylers' (although the Doctor didn't actually know if she was a Tyler or not). Her eyes were mirror images of Rose's, a gorgeous hazel, and her brown hair flowed to the middle of her back. Hazarding a guess, the Doctor thought she mustn't have been older than sixteen at the very most.

"I don't know," he said, shrugging his shoulders uselessly. "She never … wait …"

He remembers the beach. Bad Wolf Bay. Jackie, Pete and Mickey, all back at the Jeep.

_xxFlashbackxx__**  
"**__There's five of us now. Mum, dad, Mickey... and the baby. "__  
"__You're not...?"__**  
"**__No. It's mum."__**  
**__"She's three months gone. More Tylers on the way."_

_xxEnd Flashbackxx_

"It's her sister," the Doctor said, looking at them both. "it's the youngest Tyler."

"She has a sister?" Jack said, looking at the Doctor. Martha just looked lost, and went back to looking for the newspapers, her first job in mind is to find out the date.

"Yeah…" said the Doctor. "I still can't believe it. She's HERE!" his shout brought a few stares from onlookers, but Jack just laughed. The Doctor started dancing around, Jack just still kept laughing. Martha shook her head in a 'boys will be boys' fashion. Of course, she didn't know what they were wittering on about. Suddenly, a voice cut in, a old lady with a lot of sorrow in it.

"Such a shame…" she said, shaking her head. "She was so young,"

"What?" said the Doctor and Jack together. They stopped dancing and laughing and looked at the lady. The old lady just stared as if they had just morphed into Slitheen in front of her eyes.

"You haven't heard? Where have you been, under a rock?" she said, with all the cheek of a thirteen-year-old, regaining her composure.

"Kinda," said the Doctor. He was looking anxious now, as if he wanted to know and he wanted to know now. "What's such a shame?"

"It's been all over the news, TV and everythin'! she said, a sad smile on her face. "It's the most astouding case ever!"

"What's been all over the TV? Astounding case? What are you going on about?" asked Jack – he was getting as impatient as the Doctor was.

The little old lady tapped her foot. "Freya Tyler's disappearance!"

_Preview of Chapter 3_

"_Yes … everyone's been out, searching. Such a shame. Her poor mother, that's all I can say!"_

"_Well, surely they have people on the case, trying to find her?" said Jack, twiddling his thumbs._

"_Of course!" she said, scandalised. "They've drafted in Torchwood from all over world,"_


	3. The Woes of Mrs Dirlington

A/N : (very long AN here!!) I don't own DW, shock horror. And, also, my longest chapter yet!. Sorry they have all been short; as we get really into the story, they'll become longer, I promise! And WARNING : spoilers for The Christmas Invasion, Age of Steel, Rise of the Cybermen, Army of Ghosts, Doomsday and The Runaway Bride And most of this is in dialogue, you'll see why when you read it.

2 Chapters in one day! Whoop! I'm mega bored, so I thought I'd just continue

**A Gallifreyan's Dream**

**The Woes of Mrs Dirlington**

The Doctor and Jack just stared. They must have stayed like that for a least a few minutes, while the little old lady just stared right back.

Jack was the first to speak. "Who's Freya Tyler?" he asked, looking at the lady. She looked pleased he had asked, as though she was about to give all her theories on the girl's disappearance.

"The girl, standing beside Rose," she said. "Her name is Freya, Freya Tyler. Don't tell me you haven't heard of the Tylers!" she laughed as though it was the most outrageous thing in the universe.

"No, no we haven't, actually," said the Doctor, coming back down to Earth. "Who are they?" he asked, trying to look as innocent as possible.

"You haven't?" she whispered, as though it was a crime to not have heard of them. "You better come with me, now," she said, ushering them. She got the fright of her life when Martha started squealing.

"I've got it! How could I have been so stupid?" she said, running up the Doctor and Jack, who both looked at her. Truth be told, they had both forgotten about her in the glory of finding Rose, then the 'disappearance' of said Rose's 'sister'. She in turn just looked at them. "The date?!" she said, pointing at some structure behind them. On it, stood the words in bright neon – 'Countdown to 2025 – 8 days, 11 hours and 4 minutes!' It was the most obvious thing there, and they'd been hunting in bins.

"Ah…" the Doctor said; 'Ah' was quickly become his most used word of the day. Yesterday, the word had been 'coolness!' It had started out as 'fantastic!' but it reminded him too much of Rose. "It's Christmas!" a smile broke out on the Time Lord's face. "I love Christmas!" he said, stamping on converse trainer against the ground. "As long as I don't have to save hysterical brides, or defeat evil electricity-whip wielding Sycorax, that is!"

"Are you finished?" asked the old lady, who looked bored out of her mind. "Come with me – I'll show you how the Tylers are!" she said, and they trooped after her, like soldiers following an army general.

"How did we get here?" whispered Jack to the Doctor as they followed this batty woman Jack had nicknamed 'the Fountain of all Knowledge' (FK for short), for she seemed to know a lot about Rose and her family.

"I have not a clue, but as soon as we've shaken her off" – he pointed at FK – "then I have to find Rose then see how we got here. It should have been impossible, yet here we are!" he gestured to the streets of a parallel London. "We were just flying through the Vortex – they were no gaps when I left Rose. So either we fell through something completely new…"

"Or someone's reopened the hole," finished Jack. It was strange, the Doctor mused; last time he fell through, the TARDIS had died, but this time she was very much alive. He felt his feet slow down then eventually stop. He hadn't even realised where the FK-woman was taking them. He looked at the house in front – it was a proper granny's house, he noted.

"Come on, then, let's not wait for the grass to grow…" said Martha, who had been talking to the FK-woman. "Mrs. Dirlington's been very nice to let us into her house so close to Christmas!" she smiled, but her eyes said a very different story.

"Aww," said Jack, looking disappointed. "FK's got a name! Can't I just keep calling her that? Oww!" he said, as Martha whacked him upside the head. "Guess not…" he muttered, following the Doctor and Martha into her sitting room, where the TV was on and a news broadcast was beginning.

"Hush!" she said, inviting them and and telling them to sit. "It's coming on!" she looked excited, as though this was the highlight of her day. 'Probably is,' thought Jack.

"_Police say they have arrested two men in the Reading area over the abduction of Freya Tyler." _said the newsreader._ "The fourteen-year-old went missing three weeks ago after a family celebration. Her family today are still looking for her, and have thanked the public for their support in helping finding the girl."_

"_**I would like to thank, everyone who has made this appeal well known," **_said Jackie brokenly, who was on the screen with Pete's arm wrapped around her. _**"She's got so much of her life left to live, she's only a child. I'm begging whoever's got her…please…give her back, she's only a child!" **_Jackie dissolved into tears. The Doctor felt like kissing the screen, but he stayed put. He'd never thought he'd hear that voice again. Then a thought hit him. Is this what she was like when he took Rose away for a year? He'd never thought of that. She'd lost one daughter, fearing her dead; now another one? Would she be able to cope is Freya really was dead?

"_**I know the police and Torchwood are doing everything they can to help find Freya, and on behalf of all the Tylers I thank them. We know in our hearts that our little star, our shining, bright Freya is still alive. She's a fighter, and she'll not give up her life just yet,"**_ said Pete, leading a hysterical Jackie of the podium they were holding their press conference on. He seemed a bit more … together than Jackie was, but the Doctor could still see the pain in his eyes.

"_Rose Tyler was not available for comment, but workers are saying she is throwing herself into her work to try and keep her mind of Freya's abduction." _The newsreader continued. _"The fourteen-year-old, who attended the local comprehensive Law High School, was described by her distraught classmates and teachers as 'cheeky but a gem' and 'always bright and full of life'. All here are praying for the safe return or Freya Tyler. Onto other news, an oil tanker has spilled over in the Firth of Forth area in Scotland. Locals are being warned –"_

Jack had his head in his hands; the Doctor was staring into space with tears glistening in his eyes, while Martha had tears running down both her cheeks. It had all hit them in different ways, but it hit them all equally as hard. Mrs Dirlington took a deep breath, and started to talk.

"It all started about 18 years ago," she said, looking out her window. "It was Cybus Industries, I learned later. These …. Metal things –"

"Cybermen," said the Doctor through gritted teeth, his eyes hard. "They're called Cybermen,"

"Yes, whatever," Mrs Dirlington said. "Well, they invaded us all, then next thing you know, the factory's blown up!" she said, making a 'poof' gesture with her hand.

"You sure like blowing things up," he said. "Rose's job, Cybus factories, the factory in Villengard…"

The Doctor had to stifle a laugh. Leave it to Jack to make sure you laugh in the dullest of times.

"Continue, please," said Martha, throwing them both an evil look.

"OK," she said. "Then these people, calling themselves 'The Preachers' came, and rid us all of them," she said. "Jackie Tyler went missing, but Pete Tyler seemed to be strong despite it," she looked puzzled. "Anyway, we didn't have much bother for about three years. Then, all of a sudden, Jackie Tyler comes back with Rose, saying that she's been in Australia, and she's Jackie and Pete's long-lost daughter!" Mrs Dirlington said. "They didn't look like they'd been in Australia – more like Austria, I said. No tan or anythin'. A few months later, out comes Freya. She's a weird child, but exceptionally bright, I'll give her that," she said. "She must have been pregnant over in Australia. Next thing ya know, she's there working with the alien people, and he's head. I must say, though, since Rose started working there we've had barely any problems!" she smiled at the Doctor's look of immense pride that washed over his features.

"Wait a minute, back to the original subject," said Jack. "Haven't people been trying to find her?"

"Yes … everyone's been out, searching. Her poor mother, that's all I can say!"

"Well, surely they have experts on the case, trying to find her?" said Jack, twiddling his thumbs.

"Of course!" she said, scandalised. "They brought in Torchwood from all over the world," she said, pouring everyone a cup of tea.

"Torchwood?!" said the Doctor. "What have they got to do with it?"

Mrs Dirlington sighed. "Well, they all work there, don't they? Pete's does whatever he does, and Rose and Freya work in alien communications!"

"How do you know about it?" the Doctor asked, his brows knitted together, "Isn't Torchwood meant to be a secret organisation?"

"No!" Mrs Dirlington said. "There are no secrets here. Ever since the Cybus Incident, as we call it, they've come out and said there is alien life out there. Beautiful, isn't it?" she said, smiling.

"Nope," said the Doctor. "Thank you for your help, Mrs Dirlington. Jack, Martha, come on!"

"Where are we going?" asked Martha, speaking for the first time in ages.

"Back to the TARDIS," he said.

_Preview of Chapter 4_

"_No, no, no, NO!" said the Doctor, hitting his head of a wall repeatedly. "There's no way, it can't be!"_

"_Well," said Jack. "If you want to find out, we need to get out of here!" _

"_Jack, there's no door. Just solid wall. Remember, transmit beam?" he said, as if talking to a five year old._

"_Sonic blaster?" Jack replied in the same voice. Aiming in at the wall, a perfect square appeared._

"_Jack, I could kiss you right now!" said the Doctor. _

_Jack just smirked. _


	4. Do I Look Like I Have A Plan?

A/N : Sorry it took me so long to update. I was ill, and was literally waking up, then fainting from Thursday until yesterday. This was murder to write, let me tell you! Thanks to all who reviewed … and there's also an A/N at the end as well! **WARNING – SLASH,** but only for about 3 sentences, then it's back to Doctor/Rose

**A Gallifreyan's Dream**

**Do I Look Like I Have A Plan?**

Martha was putting up a tough fight - again.

"We can't just leave Mrs Dirlington! Not after everything we've told her!"

"Yes, we can!" said Jack in an exasperated voice. "But if you keep shouting it like that, then we'll have to stay!" his voice lowering until it became a whisper.

The trio of time travellers were standing in Mrs Dirlington's lounge, while Mrs Dirlington - or "FK" as Jack had nicknamed her - was in the bathroom. Why FK, you ask? Well, it stood for "Fountain of Knowledge", for the seventy-year-old seemed to know everything about everyone. _It was actually quite intimidating_, thought Jack, while the Doctor prattled on about ways the old lady could be listening in to their 'top-secret' plan - with Jack now putting in his own thoughts on the scenario.

"No offence, Jack, but we're not Charlie's Angels, OK?" said Martha, now thoroughly annoyed because she still did not have one single clue as to what the Doctor and Jack were talking about.

"I can dream, can't I?" said Jack, looking slightly crestfallen.

"Anyway …" said the Doctor, looking at the two with one eyebrow near his hairline, "Shall we get back to the TARDIS?" he looked hopeful,

"Yes. Come on, Martha, before she gets out the bathroom!" Jack made an attempt to steer Martha out of the house by her elbow; no such luck, though, as Martha wrestled her arm out of the ex-Time Agent's firm grip.

"No. I'm not leaving her, I'm not!" said Martha, standing with her arms crossed over the chest glaring daggers at both the men standing there.

Jack and the Doctor exchange wary glances. They both knew why they had to go, but telling Martha about finding Rose would probably bring up some unwanted arguments. In recent weeks, (really since Jack came aboard) Martha's tolerance to talk of Rose had gone to zero. They didn't think it would the best idea if she realized that's why they wanted to leave Mrs Dirlington.

The duo bounded into the TARDIS, really quite glad to have left the smell of cats that hung in Mrs Dirlington's house. They had left Martha with the lady, and they had been discussing whether or not it was a good thing for the whole ten minute walk back to the TARDIS.

"Why would she want to stay with that old woman?" asked Jack, for about the millionth time. The Doctor was just about the answer him when the TARDIS whirred and clicked.

"What's wrong, old girl?" the Doctor asked, stroking her lovingly. Jack put his fingers in his mouth, pretending to throw up.

"What are you doing, Jack?" asked the Doctor curiously. He peeked around the edge of the console, an amused look on his face. He was wearing his glasses, so he'd been reading something.

Jack straightened up from his 'pretending to be sick' position. "Nothing!" he said, a little too quickly. Not to mention his voice was a couple of octaves higher than it should have been. The Doctor just rolled his eyes, and looked back at the screen, studying it intently.

"What's wrong?" asked Jack, who obviously couldn't read the Gallifreyan on the screen.

"Nothing! Honestly, humans! They always think the worst!" he said, putting his glasses back into his pocket. "The TARDIS has picked up a signal, about a mile from here…" he said, looking at Jack.

"Do you think we should get Martha?" asked Jack. He didn't want to – she'd slow them down asking questions.

"Nope!" he said, popping the 'p'. "She'd just … complicate things, I think. And besides, I don't even know were the signal is coming from," he admitted, looking a little sheepish.

"Oh, oh _so_ glad to have you, then!" said Jack sarcastically.

"Bet you are," said the Doctor, sticking his tongue out at his male companion. They soon landed with a slight thud, but not as bad as usual. They exited the TARDIS at a slow pace, taking in their surroundings. They seemed to be underground; they were waking by the light of the sonic screwdriver.

"Where do you think we are?" asked Jack, touching a wall. "Ick," he said, withdrawing his slime covered hand, which he wiped on the Doctor's trench coat.

"Thanks!" the Doctor, exclaimed, looking at the goo stain. "Just what I need! Unidentified goo on my beautiful coat!"

"Doctor..." said Jack, turning around. He had heard a sound in the deep underground.

"EXTERMINATE!" yelled a high pitched voice.

"No way!" The Doctor swung around as soon as a bright light him both the men.

Jack woke up a dark, dank cell. It was in complete darkness. There was no door, no windows. _Transmit beam,_ Jack concluded. He felt around for the Doctor, and got his hand – which held the sonic screwdriver. It was the only source of light in the room. Jack brought it up to his eye level, and saw the blue-y outline of the Doctor, lying flat on his back unconscious. After a few rough shakes from Jack, though, he was up and trying to find a way out of the sealed cell.

"No, no, no, NO!" said the Doctor, hitting his head of a wall repeatedly. "There's no way, it can't be!"

"Well," said Jack. "If you want to find out, we need to get out of here!"

"Jack, there's no door. Just solid wall. Remember, transmit beam?" he said, as if talking to a five year old.

"Sonic blaster?" Jack replied in the same voice. Aiming in at the wall, a perfect square appeared.

"Jack, I could kiss you right now!" said the Doctor.

Jack just smirked.

"Why don't you then?" he challenged, one eyebrow raised.

The Doctor rolled his eyes – but nevertheless pressed his lips against Jack's for a second.

"Come on!" said the Doctor. Jack followed after, knowing that it was only because he got him out, no for anything else. They ended up in a big empty space, rather like a open car park. But there were no cars, just the Doctor and Jack.

"It can't be. It can't be them. I mean, they done a emergency time shift last time I saw them, but they can't have travelled across universes…" the Doctor rambled, running a hand through his already messy hair.

"Why don't we ask them?" asked Jack, who had moved to stand beside the Doctor. A dalek glided into the area, it's eyestalk swivelling until it landed on the two men.

"You have come!" it said. "We knew we could attract you machine, Doctor,"

"How did you come to this universe?" the Doctor asked, a apprehensive look on his face. Jack looked at him, knowing that his face mirrored his own.

"The time shift went wrong. We had done a shift to many times. I landed us here, underneath Torchwood. We hid, and planned." it said. Soon, another Dalek came in, looking directly at the Dalek speaking to the companions.

"Dalek Kahn," it said. "She has awoken,"

"Come with us," Dalek Kahn said to the Doctor and Jack, who followed the two Daleks to cell. Freya Tyler stood up shakily – she'd obviously been drugged, and was painfully thin. It looked like she'd been here, underneathe Torchwood all along.

"I want OUT!" she said, in a commanding voice, hitting the plastic of her cell wall with a force she didn't look like she had.

"Who are you?" she asked the Doctor and Jack. "They've sent people before. Are you them? I don't want any more drugs in me!" she said, crossing here arms over her chest. She looked so like Rose, when she didn't want to do something. It hurt the Doctor so much, but he pulled himself together to speak to the girl.

"I'm the Doctor," he said, pointing at himself, "and he's Jack Harkness. Have you heard any of you family talk about us before?" he asked, hope evident in his eyes. This girl could be the answer to getting to Rose.

Freya just looked at them blankly. "um…No." she said. "Should I have?" she asked, looking back and forth at the two men.

_Preview of Chapter Five_

"_Freya, you've got to jump," said the Doctor, holding out his hand to her._

"_Come on Freya, come on! You can do it!" Jack yelled._

_She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and jumped. This is it, she thought. I'm dying. _

A/N : The kiss is for Lana Aurelius! Hope that was enough for you!


	5. TARDIS Crew, Meet Torchwood

A/N: Just realized, re reading my fics, that there are no page breakers. I use asterisks, (the stars) and seems like they don't come up. So – new page breakers! Also, this is a really short chapter because it felt right to end it there – and next chapter is Rose!!

**A Gallifreyan's Dream**

**TARDIS Crew, Meet Torchwood**

"You haven't?!" both the Doctor and Jack chorused, each looking as shocked as the other. They had both been thinking the same thing - that Rose would have told her own sister about her travels.

"No, I haven't!" Freya said. "I'll say it again. I am meant to have heard of you?" She cocked one eyebrow at them in a way only a Tyler could.

"Oh…no, it's OK," said the Doctor. Deep down, way down at the bottom of his hearts, the Doctor was devastated. He thought that Rose would have least mentioned them. But by the way that the girl in front of him was speaking, it was clear that she hadn't.

A million thoughts were running through the Time Lord's head. _Has she not been speaking? Is this the right universe? Has Rose moved on? Has she just forgotten about the time we spent together?_ He couldn't answer one of them. Dalek Kahn butted in, rather rudely in the Doctor's opinion. "She will come with us," he said, the plastic wall of her cell disappearing into the floor.

"Nah, don't think so," Freya said. "I refused to come last time. You guys just pump me full of drugs to see how I react. I don't like it, I'm not doing it," she said.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Of course, while this 'debate' had been going on, the Doctor and Jack had concocted a rather genius plan, in the Doctor's opinion. It was to get Freya out of here; whatever they were doing to the girl, it was natural, it wasn't _right. _Freya was still protesting when the Doctor cut in, in much the same way as Dalek Kahn had earlier. Hey, this body was known for being rude – and you've got to live up to a reputation.

"Hey, Daleks," he said. "What do you guys hate most? Apart from me, that is. I know – NOISE!" The sonic screwdriver blared, making the Daleks back away, anything to get away from the screeching noise. They didn't notice Jack pull Freya out of her cage and down the corridor. Running frantically, Freya could hear the Doctor's converse hitting the wet, slimy floor as he ran behind her and Jack, who was still holding onto her hand as though she would run away.

"I … I can't breathe!" Freya suddenly said, leaning against a wall. Both the men looked at Freya again; she was painfully thin. They'd obviously not been feeding her. The Doctor could hear the Daleks' coming up behind them, so he done the first thing he could think of – he threw her over his shoulder and bolted, Jack hot on his heels. Finally, after what seemed like hours but was only a matter of minutes, they reached the TARDIS. The Doctor bundled Freya in, leaving her to Jack while he send them back to get Martha. This was all part of their plan. It had gone well – so far.

"Right, OK, introductions …." The Doctor said, as Freya settled herself on the Captain's chair. She tucked her legs underneath her in a way Rose had done many times; in fact, if you dyed Freya's hair blonde, she would be her double. Shaking his head to clear it, he started telling her who they were and what they were doing. He could practically see the wheels in the girl's head turning as she processed this information.

"So … you're not human?" she asked, curious.

"No. I'm a Time Lord. I'm the last of the Time Lords," he said, his eyes growing haunted. He didn't have time to dwell on the fact, however. The girl was still asking questions.

"Where are we going?" she looked at him with young, naïve eyes. Eyes he was going to rob of innocence – but the Daleks had already done most of that, he mused.

"To get our other companion," Jack said. "Martha,"

"Cool," was the reply. Freya seemed content to just sit there, staring at the console.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Getting Martha away from Mrs Dirlington's house had been easy, much to both the Doctor's and Jack's surprise. As soon as she had heard they had found the missing girl, she had ran to the TARDIS. 'Checking her health' was the excuse she had given. Doctor's intuition, Jack thought. They both went into the TARDIS to see Freya on one side of the console, Martha on the other.

"Tell her I don't need checked over!" Freya said. "I'm fine!"

"You're as thin as a twig, girl! You need checking over!" was Martha comeback, waving her stethoscope around.

_God knows how she got that_, thought the Doctor, as he intervened.

"We need to go to Torchwood," he said. His voice held a tone of finality. Martha knew better than to challenge the time lord when he had that tone in his voice. She was suddenly aware of Jack staring at her. Martha watched as he gazed at the teenager girl, then into space, as though he was trying to figure out a puzzle. Then Martha realized; she looked familiar, like someone underneath your nose but you couldn't see them. She wasn't sure where she had seen Freya before – but she was sure she had.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

All four of them stepped out of the TARDIS hesitantly, all for different reasons. Freya led them into the foyer, which was gloriously deserted. She beckoned them into the lift, pressing a button and watching everyone as it rose slowly. Martha started sweating; the lift was made of glass, and she was never good with heights. Before she could think about it, though, it had stopped. Freya seemed to know where she was going, and they all followed her as though they were soldiers following an army general. There was a girl there, with short blonde hair; she was staring out the window. A delighted grin came onto Freya's face as she saw the girl, and wasted no time in letting her know she was there.

"JESS!" she yelled, and the girl turned around, rubbing her eyes before bursting into tears.

"Oh…oh my god, it's really you! Freya!" she said, giving her a hug. The trio of time travellers looked at Jess – she had a cute button nose, and delicate features. She looked the exact opposite of Freya, apart from the both had white skin. Footsteps echoed down the hallways, and Mickey Smith came skidding into view, tears already making their ways down his cheeks.

The Doctor couldn't believe what Freya said next.

He would have bet a life on it; his _TARDIS. _It was impossible.

"DADDY!"


	6. Circle Time!

A/N: The return of Rose! And all things last chappie will hopefully be explained in this one …! (And I apologize for the confusing chappie title … just because they will be explaining everything in this one … its catch up time!) Big Chapter! Longest Yet!

**One swear word. OOOOOH!**

**A Gallifreyan's Dream**

**Circle Time!**

Mickey was clutching to his daughter frantically, tears streaming unchecked down both his cheeks. Freya was exactly the same, although she was muttering "Daddy," as well as something the Doctor couldn't make out. The Doctor's hearts broke at this sight; Jack tried to keep his emotions in check for the Doctor's sake, while Martha was doing a pretty good impression of a hosepipe. Freya drew back after a while, wiping her eyes on her sleeve.

"Where's Mum?" she asked. Somehow the Doctor thought she wasn't talking about Jackie.

"Hong Kong," said Mickey, who just left his tears to dry. "How … where the hell have you been?" he asked, now becoming angry now his relief had been realised. The girl in question jut scuffed a converse trainer against the ground. "Freya, I'm waiting!"

"I can answer that," the Doctor butted in, looking at the man. Mickey's head whipped around so fast, it was in danger of falling off.

"Doctor?" Mickey said, rubbing his eyes.

"You know him?" asked Martha, pointing at the Doctor. She was starting to get confused now. How did this man know about the Doctor?

"Sure do," Mickey said, now walking in circles around the Doctor. Mickey went back to Freya and took her by the shoulders.

"Did you tell him, Freya?" he asked, looking at the teenager straight in the eye, almost accusingly.

"No, I swear! I didn't know who it was, I mean, I've never seen him!" she said, bringing her dad back into a hug. Mickey's hard stance wore away and he too hugged his daughter tightly, as though he was trying to squeeze all the air she had in her lungs out.

The Doctor was getting more and more confused by the second.

"You're Rose's daughter?" he asked, pointing at the girl.

"Yes…" answered Freya, as if she was talking to a small child.

The Doctor hit the ground in a dead faint.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

About twenty minutes later, all five of them sat in Mickey's cramped office, the Doctor rubbing his head – he had acquired a large bump after hitting Torchwood's marble floor quite hard. It had taken all four of them to stir him, and it was quite a task. Not to mention the fact they were now stuck with a moaning Time Lord.

After much fussing from Mickey, it had been resolved that Mickey wouldn't phone Jackie and Pete right now; both Freya and her dad would explain some of the last fifteen years first. They all sat tea in hand, ready to begin. It reminded Martha of circle time, way back in Primary school.

"Of course, I can't tell you everything," Mickey had said. "Rose will have to tell you as well," he said, taking a sip of tea. The Doctor was confused; _what couldn't Mickey tell him? _

"Rose?" asked Martha. She narrowed her eyes at the Doctor, who nodded.

"Rose," he said, his voice carrying finality. Finally, Martha understood why they were there and who these people were. '_Of course,' _she thought_, it always is and always will be about Rose!' _She sat back in a huff, but decided to listen to Mickey's story. Maybe it will shed some light on the intricate character that is the Doctor.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Rose and Jackie arrived here around July 2010," Mickey began. "The time is all messed up between the two universes," he said. Martha sat up little straighter – parallel universes? She didn't think there was such a thing.

"After you and Rose got split up," Mickey explained, "Rose was distraught for ages. She was sick constantly – we all thought she was making herself sick, what with all the crying she was doing," he said, casting his eyes downward. "She started putting on weight, even though she wasn't eating anything. Then, one day, BAM!" Mickey slapped his hand on his knee for emphasis, "she woke up, and starting eating. And I don't mean normal eating, like – I mean wolfing it down. Of course, we were shocked. Not to mention Rose was getting bigger everyday," he said. His face then took on a sombre mood before he started to speak again. "Then, it all went … weird," he said. "Jackie fell down the stairs, and lost her baby. Apparently it's more common in an older woman to miscarry, that's what her doctor said," Mickey looked up at Martha's voice.

"Yes, that's correct," she had said out of instinct. "Sorry," she said, looking sheepish. "I'm a trainee doctor," she said in answer to Mickey's silent question. The man nodded, before going back to his story.

"Then, we took Rose to the doctor, who said she was pregnant. Jackie was overjoyed, naturally, but was still hurting," A smile came onto Mickey's face. "Before you knew it, out came Freya," he said, flinging an arm around his daughter's shoulders, pulling her in.

"Wait a minute," said Martha, earning her looks from the other four members of the party, "She's your daughter?"

Mickey opened his mouth, but Freya got there first. "Yep," she said, leaning her elbows on her knees.

"Then … I know this will sound a bit weird, but why is she white?" she asked. Freya's faced paled dramatically and Mickey's posture stiffened at her words. "Shouldn't she at least be mixed, if her mother was white?" Martha looked curious.

"I was born premature," Freya said, quietly – so quietly it was almost inaudible.

"We didn't know if she would survive or not, at first," Mickey said, his voice a bit louder than Freya's but still as sombre. "The stuff that makes her black didn't have time to develop. She stayed white," 1 He said.

"Anyway…" The Doctor inputted, "back on with the story, I think,"

"Yes," Mickey said. He took a deep breath, and re-started from where he left off. "Me, Rose, Freya, Jackie, Pete, Caitlyn and the twins all live in the Tyler mansion," Mickey said, finishing his tea.

"Who are Caitlyn and the twins?" Jack asked, speaking for the first time in a while. Truth be told, it had only begun to sink in since seeing Mickey that he was actually going to see Rose again.

A proud smile came onto Mickey's face. "She's –"

"One of my mum's workmates," Freya interrupted, shooting a death glare at Mickey. "She and her two kids, Jennifer and Jack, live at our house. They were homeless," she said.

"Ye…yeah, what she said," Mickey said, sounding less like the forty-year-old Mickey and more like the twenty five-year-old the Doctor knew. Mickey started twirling a ring around his finger, the fourth finger on his left hand, the Doctor noted. His hearts plummeted further, if that was possible – Mickey was actually married to his Rose. Not his Rose, anymore. She was Mickey's Rose now.

"So, our lives went on quite normally, apart from the odd alien artefact brought home every couple of weeks," Mickey said. "Little Miss Moppet here," he said, pointing to Freya, "excelled at everything. Teacher's said she was the brightest pupil there ever," he said, as Freya faintly blushed. "Then she started working at Torchwood as well. Go high up really quickly – in fact, she's higher than me, now!" Mickey looked at the Doctor. "Freya and Rose are joint Head of Alien Communications and Liaisons," he explained. "Freya done her GCSE's last year, A on all of them," he ruffled her hair proudly, "and that's about it. Rose will have to tell you the rest," he said.

"What is there left to tell?" asked the Doctor. Jack was silently thanking him for asking that question, for he was thinking very much the same thing. Mickey seemed to have given them everything that they needed to know.

"Oh," Mickey said, nodding. "There's a lot more,"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The Doctor, Martha and Jack went back to the TARDIS after that, to give Freya and Mickey some space.

"Well," the Doctor said, once they were safely back in the TARDIS, "that was interesting," he said, taking off his gooey trench-coat to reveal the blue pinstripe suit beneath.

"To say the least," Jack finished. "I never thought Rose would have had a child with Mickey,"

"Don't… please," the Doctor said, who had a greenish tinge in his skin. "When I imagined seeing Rose again … I didn't imagine that!" He pulled a disgusted face, which Jack laughed at.

Deep down inside, though, the Doctor felt like crawling into a hole and never coming out again. He'd lost Rose – to Mickey-the-Idiot, of all people. His hearts were broken, and he thought they would never mend again. When Rose was travelling with him, he'd always joke that she'd be the death of him. Now, it seemed it was ringing true; the Doctor was sure he was going to die of heartbreak. The little spark of hope that had been in his chest since arriving in the universe had been blown out.

"It doesn't ring true," piped up Martha, who'd been sitting on the Captain's Chair while the Doctor and Jack had been discussing Mickey and Rose.

"What doesn't?" asked Jack, plopping down beside her.

"He said she was premature, that's why she's white," she said, making gestures with her hands. The Doctor's head shot up at her words; she had succeeded in grabbing his attention. "But that isn't right. Even if she was premature, she'd still be black,"

"What do you mean?" asked the Doctor, who certainly wasn't living up to his reputation as a doctor.

Martha rolled her eyes in exasperation. "You're meant to be a doctor! Anyway, the stuff that makes you black or white 1 is created when the foetus is about twelve weeks old," she explained. "So it's decided if you are black or white usually before the mother finds out their pregnant."

The Doctor and Jack just stared.

"I can conclude … that I don't think Mickey is Freya's father at all!" Martha said proudly, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

The Doctor beamed, before kissing Martha on the forehead. "I think, we should go have a talk with Mickey and the gang," he said, sweeping out of the TARDIS, pocking the Physic Paper on the way. He'd decided to leave his gooey trench-coat in the TARDIS. The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS, beckoning for Jack and Martha to follow him.

The spark of hope inside his chest had just ignited once again.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Meanwhile, Mickey and Freya had been catching up, with Mickey exclaiming how thin she was, and Freya explaining who had taken her.

"Do you think they took me because of this?" she asked, gesturing to something on her body.

"I'm almost certain of it, Freya," he said grimly. Brightening up, he smiled at her. "It worked, though. Convinced him easily," he said as they clapped hands. "Rose was right," Mickey mused. "I didn't think it would have been as easy as that to trick a genius,"

"Oi, Freya said. "Don't diss the bright folk, alright?" she said, her eyes laughing. "When does Mum's plane get in from Hong Kong at?"

"Changing the subject!," Mickey replied, nudging her. "Around ten minutes," he said, looking at his watch. "You know, when you first shouted 'Daddy' I was about to correct you!" he laughed.

"Luckily I was whispering the god-damn code in your ear!" was Freya reply. They both burst out laughing. Their laughter was short lived; as three sets of thundering footsteps told the duo that the Doctor, Jack and Martha were back.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"You haven't been completely honest with us," the Doctor said, looking at Mickey straight in the eye. A blush started to appear on Mickey's cheeks; however, Freya stayed very much the same.

"What do you mean?" she said calmly, looking at the time travellers with interest.

"Martha, _a doctor_, worked it out," Jack said. "So you can stop playing games. We know Mickey isn't your dad, Freya,"

Freya faltered in her step, an emotion coming onto her face but leaving as soon as it arrived. It was Mickey who spoke first.

"Shit,"

"Uncle Mickey!" Freya said, sounding like a Mini-Rose, complete with swat on the arm. Once she realized what she had done, or said, however, she clapped a hand over her mouth.

"A-ha, now where getting somewhere," the Doctor said. "Care to tell –" a drone of an aeroplane cut off the Doctor's words. Mickey pushed Freya out the door, where she then bolted away. Mickey mouthed 'Rose' at the remaining occupants of the room, before pointing the ceiling. It all made sense – Rose was coming home from Hong Kong. The Doctor, Mickey, Jack and Martha all ran to the window, where directly across from them, a leather clad figure stood with a black helmet on; the figure seemed to be staring from the other, older building straight at them, but she made no acknowledgement of their appearance.

"She can't see us," Mickey said. "This window's blacked out. We can see out of it, but she can't see in," he explained. They watched Freya stood behind the figure, and said something that they obviously couldn't hear. The figure turned around and took off the helmet, revealing bleached-blonde hair. Before the Doctor knew it, they were in a tight hug with tears streaming down both their faces. The Doctor knew that he was beaming, as was Jack. Maybe his wasn't as bright as the Doctor's, but the Doctor didn't care. Rose was here, in sight's view. Finally, Rose moved so he could get a good look at her face.

She didn't look like a thirty-five year old mother.

She didn't look a day over nineteen years old.

A/N :1 I don't know if this is true or not, but for this story to work it has to be … even if it's not, it is true in a parallel universe, 'kay? (pleads) Thank you!


	7. Trapped In A Cellar With Jackie Tyler!

**A Gallifreyan's Dream**

**_I know. I'm so sorry this took so long; I've been swamped with a million different things that I won't bore you with. What matters, is that this is up – finally! It's only short, what happens next chapter and the chapter after is important. I will get those up over the next week, depending on homework and all that. Enjoy, and review! _**

** Trapped In A Cellar … With Jackie Tyler!**

They didn't have much time to stare at the wonder; an alarm bell rang, a dull but loud drone that rang throughout the building. They saw Rose and Freya looking up as well, and they sprinted away. The Doctor and Jack looked at each other before turning to Mickey expectantly. He stared back for a few moments before realising what they wanted.

"I dunno what it's for!" He said, shrugging his shoulders uselessly. Just because he worked here didn't mean he had to know the ins and outs of everything, he said to himself.

The Doctor sighed, and rolled his eyes.

"So glad we've got you, then, eh?" he said. Before he could reach for his sonic screwdriver, however, a figure burst into the room. Dressed neatly in a dark navy suit, Pete Tyler came in with a harassed look on his face. The Doctor could see tear tracks on his face, although he was not crying at present. He suspected that he'd seen already Freya, and his suspicions were confirmed when Pete spoke.

"Freya told me you'd be here," Pete said, shaking the Doctor's hand. The droning stopped, and he visibly relaxed. He smiled at Jack and Martha. "Pete Tyler," he said, shaking their hands in turn.

"Jack Harkness," said Jack, smiling, "And this is Martha Jones,"

"Pleasure," Pete replied. The droning came back on, louder than before. Pete looked like he wanted to scream.

"What is that?" the Doctor said, pointing at the ceiling to indicate the droning.

"It's a modern version of a burger alarm," Pete explained while beckoning them to hurry. He ran with the down stairs and along corridors, all the while trying to explain best he could with what he knew of the past few weeks.

"Seems Freya's kidnappers, whoever they are –"

"Daleks," the Doctor said.

"Those pepper-pot things that were at the other Canary Wharf?" Pete said, almost stopping.

"Yep," The Doctor replied, pushing him to get to his destination.

"OK, OK! Anyway, Freya's kidnappers – these Daleks – don't want to give her up that easily. They're here. God knows why they are after her!" he said, pushing them into Torchwoods basement. The Doctor realized that Pete was trying to keep them safe.

"We can help!" he said, brandishing his sonic screwdriver like a gun, choosing to ignore Jack's sniggers from behind him.

"NO!" said Pete. "If Rose finds out you're here before we send these Dalek things packing, then she won't stay focussed!" he slammed the door shut, before opening it two seconds later.

"Two things to say. One; don't bother using that tool, deadlock sealed door in emergencies. Two; I'm sending Jackie down. See you soon," Pete said, a small smirk on his face.

The Doctor's face was priceless.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

She'd been in the cellar for all of thirty seconds before bemoaning her misfortune over being stuck with him. Nursing his sore cheek, the Doctor just scowled at her. In the said thirty seconds, she's slapped him, torn him to shreds about leaving Rose, torn him to shreds about coming back, fifteen years later no less, and not to mention another slap. All while Jack and Martha looked on, laughing at the 'Oncoming Storm' being reduced to a blundering idiot by Jackie Tyler, a human woman. She was pushing against the cellar door, trying to open it as though her anger alone would do the job. The Doctor wouldn't be surprised if it did. When travelling with his previous incarnation, Jack had heard Rose threaten the Doctor with her mother. Usually after such incidents Rose had what she wanted (not that that didn't happen anyway, with those eyes of hers) and the Doctor was grumbling about '900-year-olds don't need slaps' and other useless sayings. He come to learn that Jackie Tyler wasn't a force to be reckoned with – now meeting her, he'd say that was an understatement.

"Come on, we have to get outta 'ere someday! Don't jus' stand there! You!" she said, pointing at Jack, "Come 'ere and help as well!"

"Jackie. Jackie. Jackie!" the Doctor said, in the end having to grab her by her upper arms to get her attention. "You're husband put us here for our own safety. Do you want to defy him?" He kept his voice low and accusing. He could see Jackie crumbling.

"No." she said, sliding down the steel wall that held them in, "but I feel so useless!" she said, putting her head in her hands.

"How do you think I feel? I'm usually the one saving the world. Now I'm stuck in a cellar!" he said, a crestfallen look adorning his face. He sank beside her, and he felt a weight drop onto his shoulder, and looking down he saw blonde – the weight had been Jackie's head.

"I know, I know," she said. "But Freya, Pete and Rose are the one's that know what they're doin'. All we get to do, it wait until they come back. _If _they come back …"

"Now, you know they will." The Doctor said firmly. "If Freya's anything like her mother, then she'll make it out along with the rest of them."

"She is that." Jackie said quietly.

"I can tell. And so, we wait," the Doctor said, playing with the sonic screwdriver.

"And so, we wait," Jack repeated, holding Martha's hand and tugging, so she sat down beside him against the brick wall. All was silent for about thirty seconds.

"Go and stop makin' that buzzin' noise, Doctor, is givin' me a bleedin' headache!"


	8. Gallifrey, Real Fathers and Tea

**A Gallifreyan's Dream**

_**Again, so sorry for the wait. This one was a freakin' murder to write, and I hope it clears most of the confusion! Review, and the battle and Doctor's discovery is hopefully in the next two chapters. Not long to go now till it's complete!**_

**Gallifrey, Real Fathers and Tea**

Meanwhile, above in the Torchwood buildings, tears were being shed, plans were being drawn up and teas were being drunk. Rose, Pete, Freya, Mickey and Pete's assistant, Harry, were all in Freya and Rose's office, thirteen floors up from where our "heroes on the bench" were in the cellar.

"Right. So, what is the Daleks' weakness?" Freya asked, sipping a sweet cup of tea whilst looking around the room. All of them looked at their shoes, apart from Harry, who looked as though he had no idea what was going on.

"Last time we defeated them, _this_ happened," Rose said, waving her arms around and nearly hitting Mickey on the head, who ducked out the way all the while jabbering on his mobile phone, trying to be inconspicuous.

"Right. Ok. They want me, huh? Wow, don't I feel special," Freya said, an attempt at being light-hearted almost working; a few hesitant smiles gracing their faces before the straight serious face which Freya detested so much came back onto their faces. She crossed her arms and sat in her chair, the scowl that she wore looked rather out of place on her pretty face; it was face that looked like it was smiling most if not all of the time. Freya sneaked a glance at her mother, and saw nothing out of the ordinary. Rose looked exactly how she did whenever the war came up in discussion; tired, frail and way older than her thirty-five years. Rose shook her head. This was the worse thing she had experienced in fourteen years.

The Daleks had come to Torchwood.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Bleedin' wall!" Jackie said, hitting her hand of it causing a large scrape to become apparent on her knuckles. "Ow …" she muttered feebly, returning to her position on the slightly damp cellar floor.

"You OK?" the Doctor asked, a slight frown of concern lacing his handsome features. For once in his life (well, since he'd met Jackie anyway) he sympathised with her. He smiled weakly, glancing over at Martha and Jack; they were sitting together over the other side of the room, obviously to give Jackie and the Doctor privacy to speak.

"Yeh, I'm always fine, me," Jackie said, rubbing her knuckles. There had to be some way to get out. Jackie knew, deep down in her heart, that Pete, Freya and Rose were the ones that knew what they were doing, but that didn't stop her wanting to get out of this cellar and helping her daughter, husband and granddaughter. She was interrupted in her musings by the Doctor's voice, so soft that she barely heard it.

"I'm so confused," he had said. Jackie's head whipped around and she faced him. "First, Freya called Mickey her Dad, then she called him her uncle … what is Mickey to Freya, Jackie?" the Doctor continued.

Jackie looked at him sorrowfully. _We're all in this together now_, she thought, _whether we like it or not_. "I can't tell you much, I'm afraid," she said. "I don't work her. But I can safely say that Mickey is indeed Freya's uncle." She smiled. "Mickey's married. Such a lovely lass, that Caitlin. And he's got kids now, too. Twins," she continued, as the Doctor's expression turned puzzled.

"Wait a minute, Caitlin? The twins aren't called Jennifer and Jack, are they?" the Doctor said in disbelief.

"Yes, they are," Jackie said, one eyebrow raised at the Gallifreyan. "How do you know?"

"Mickey told us. Well, Freya said that Caitlyn was one of Rose's workmates," he said.

"They certainly are not. Caitlyn's married to Mickey, long before Rose or myself ever arrived here. Caitlyn was pregnant at the same time Rose was," Jackie looked thoughtful. "I have no idea why Freya would lie about that,"

"So, just who is Freya's father then?" he was puzzled.

"I'm not the one to tell you," Jackie said, cryptically. "I'll leave that one to Rose."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"DAMN!"

"Freya, you alright?" Harry was worried. He'd been ordered to stay in Freya and Rose's office with Freya until Rose, Mickey and Pete had control of the situation. He was also confused; wait, Freya always had Harry confused. You see, Harry here wasn't the brightest crayon in the box, but he knew what was going on in Torchwood. Well, he thought he did. Summoning up all his courage, he prepared himself to asked Freya. He needed to know what was going on so he could do his job properly.

"Freya." He said, and when he was met with no reply from the child leaning against the door, he said it more forcefully, very much unlike his normal voice. "FREYA!"

The girl in question's head shot up at the sound of his voice. She wasn't used to Harry being so commanding. Usually he was receiving commands, not giving them. She looked at him. "Yes?" she asked.

"What's going on?" it was a simple question, but Freya knew exactly what the question was about. It couldn't be about anything else. The fourteen year old sat down warily, looking much older than she was. Harry was scared, he'd never seen Freya acting the way she was just now. Freya was also vibrant and full of life; now she seemed depression and dulled, almost. Freya motioned for him to take a seat beside her. She was going to start from the very beginning – Harry had proved himself, working for Rose for all of Freya's life, and he deserved to know the truth.

"I'm going to tell you everything, ok? Well, everything that I know, anyway …" she said, looking at Harry, who nodded. Taking a deep breath, she started talking. She submitted Mum for Rose, Gran for Jackie, and Granddad for Pete – Harry would get awfully confused if she said it any other way.

"Rose wasn't born here. Neither was Jackie, in fact. They were both born on a parallel world to this one, where everything was the same but a little bit different. Rose's actual father, the father from her own world, died in a car crash when she was only six months old. Jackie raised Rose all on her own, but something happened when Rose was nineteen. She met a man, a man that wasn't a man. He was called the Doctor-"

"That man who we just met a moment or two ago?" Harry asked.

"Yes, the very one. This man wasn't a man at all. He was a Time Lord, a alien from a different planet. His home planet was called Gallifrey." She took on a darker look, and Harry looked up, his eyes wide.

"Your real name is Gallifrey!" he said, eyes wide as saucers.

"How did you know that?!" she said, her own eyes mimicking Harry's. She always went by Freya, not Gallifrey. Her eyebrows knotted.

"Your mum told me," Harry said, head bowed.

"It's OK" Freya said. "Anyway, where was I? Oh yes. Well, the Doctor and Rose went travelling all around the universe, even beyond; before they were called back to earth because ghosts that weren't really ghosts kept popping up everywhere. They were cybermen. I can't tell you much of what happened, but I know that Rose and Jackie were stuck on this earth, and the Doctor on the other. They both came here, under the false pretence of Rose having been adopted when she was younger and Jackie going to meet her for the first time. I was born about seven months after Rose and Jackie arrived," she smiled.

"Wait a minute…" Harry pondered. "That means that Rose was pregnant before she arrived here!" He looked proud that he'd come to that conclusion.

"Yep!" she popped her 'p'. She waiting patiently for Harry to catch on, and soon his eyes went round again. She smiled.

"That means that that man, the Doctor, he's your dad!" He looked delighted with his detective skills.

"Yes, he is," she said. "You may have already been suspecting that I'm not entirely human," she said, smiling slightly.

"No. I never thought about it." Harry said. "Although, now you say it, it makes sense. You're ever so bright, and you can speak … wait a minute. You can speak ever single alien language that comes here. So can Rose. Is Rose an alien too?"

Freya laughed. "No!" she said. "That's the TARDIS translator!"

"The whatie what?" Harry looked like he'd been asked to do a complicated mathematical sum.

"Doesn't matter. Where were we?"

"Why then did you call Mickey dad?"

"Easy," Freya answered. "Because it was the easiest way if the Doctor ever returned. It was a sort of code, to keep the Doctor of the scent. That's why I have my heart palpitation monitor, you see?" Freya pointed to the device on the right side of her chest that she always wore. "You know how I said that I wore it because I got heart palpitations, and that I had to wear it on the right side because -"

"If it was on the left your heart would stop," Harry said.

"Exactly. What it is, in fact, is covering my second heartbeat from anyone. This seems to include Time Lords but exclude Daleks," Freya mused, putting one finger to her chin in thought.

"You have two hearts?" Harry looked slightly green.

"Yes." Freya replied shortly, and before she could even say, "is that a problem?" Harry had fainted. Freya rolled her eyes before talking to the room.

"It's just too much for the guy to handle!" she said sarcastically. A knocking on the door sounded, and on the other side stood Mickey.

"Hey Frey. What's up with Harry?" Mickey enquired. Freya rolled her eyes again.

"I told him the truth. Too much for him to handle." She said.

Mickey raised his eyebrows. "OK. Rose sent me up; everything's in place." His mouth was set in a grim line, his eyes glinting in determination. Freya knew she had the same look on her face.

"Let's go kick some Dalek Butt!"


End file.
